


Breeches

by Ggunsailor



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Back when the fandom was small, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Elsa in guys clothes, Elsanna-Freeform, F/F, Grinding, Making Out, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, ahem, hoo boy, short sweet and to the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: A little drabble originally posted on Tumblr





	Breeches

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honest, Elsa in guys clothes is just hot. Amirite?

Anna sighs and leans her head on her hand. She had told herself that she would try to be more involved in Arendelle’s affairs of state.

But this is  _ **BORING**_.

And Elsa is running late, which is odd. Usually, she’s the first one there, but today she’s not.

_‘It's…not because of what we did last night, is it? Oh great, I knew it. I broke her.’_

But then it had been  _amazing_. She can’t help the little grin that appears on her face as she remembers the intimate “activities”.

“Princess Anna?” A voice breaks her out of her fantasy. It’s one of the younger council members—Aaron or Alton or Robert, she can’t remember. But he’s nice.

“Uh, yes?”

“Do you know if your sister will join us this morning?”

“Well, I believe she will; she probably got sidetracked by something, and—”

The doors open to the council room, and all present turn to see the Queen enter. “Hello, there. Forgive me for being late, but it seems Olaf got stuck in the chimney flue in the kitchen, so I had to get him out before he melted.”

Anna has no words.

She can’t, because Elsa is wearing breeches.

Tight, leather breeches the color of deep obsidian.

And a loose men’s peasant shirt the color of the snow she controls.

_Oh. Sweet. Merciful. God._

“Master Olaf is all right, I trust?” Alton’s voice—yeah that was his name!—snaps her back.

Elsa smiles and sits down at the head of the table. “Yes, he’s fine. Now, shall we begin the meeting?”  
———-

When the meeting is finally over, Anna is extremely grateful that all the council members have left. She barely responds to their goodbyes, watching as Elsa stands up from the chair, glancing over the papers in her hands. Now that she has a better look at her sister, she looks…

_Fantastic._

“Anna.”

Elsa’s voice brings her back, and she looks to see her sister has put the papers back on the table; now she gazes at her younger sister with something akin to a smirk. “Well?”

“Well, what?”

“I couldn’t help but notice you were watching me throughout the meeting.” The queen steps out and walks slowly over to her, hips swaying a little. “Something distracted you, hmm?”

Anna’s mouth is dry, and she feels arousal puddling in her gut as Elsa draws near. “M-mm-maybe,” she squeaks, eyes roving up the form of the older woman.

Elsa’s smirk grew, and she finally sits on the table a few feet away from Anna. “Well, what do you intend to do about it?” She drawls, flicking a hand to the door where a bolt of ice closes it shut, tumbling the lock.

The minute it does, she runs forward and throws her arms around Elsa’s neck, kissing her fiercely and moaning her appreciation into her lover’s mouth.

Pulling back to breathe, Elsa says with a smile “I take it you approve.”

“Very much so, you look—-god, you look so sexy.” Anna can’t help but gush, eyes raking over the outfit. “Where did you get it?”

“I found it in the servant’s quarters a year ago; one of the valets. He told me I could keep it, and then proceeded to give me a few more shirts and breeches. I don’t know why, but I kept them.”

Anna can’t help but say “God bless him” and leans forward to kiss Elsa again when she’s stopped by a cool palm.

“Wha—huh?” She sputters, turning bright red as Elsa stands and slowly backs her into a corner.

A predatory grin appears on Elsa’s face as she says, pressing Anna up against the wall, “Does my lady wish to see more?”

“More what—(gasp)!” Anna gasps in surprise when she feels her back collide with the stone, their bodies now pressed flush against each other. Is it just her imagination or does the leather covering the, uh, intimates, feel really,  _really_  warm? The rest of her still feels cool, but how is she—

“What in—how are you doing that?” She asks, moaning suddenly as Elsa presses closer to her. Oh, she feels wonderful.

Elsa lowers her head down to press hot, wet kisses against her sister’s neck. “Let me just say that you learn a few things when you experiment.”

Now Elsa starts to move her hips in such a way that Anna can’t comprehend. It’s nothing like when they make love before. This is spectacular.

And it gets even better when she suddenly feels her sister lift her legs, and have her wrap them around her hips. Now she feels the leather rubbing up against her pearl.

Right—there!

“Elsa,” she moans, burying her face into her sister’s shoulder, feeling tendrils of pleasure shoot their way through her system as she starts lifting her own hips to meet hers.

“Anna.” The way Elsa says her name with such reverence almost makes her come right then and there, but she manages to keep her cool and continue to move, placing nips and bits on her lover’s neck, reveling in the low moans that erupt from the queen’s throat.

They come together, both moaning into each other’s mouths, hands gripping bodies, and hearts pounding to catch up with the rest of themselves.

Pulling away, Elsa grins down at Anna. “We’re keeping the breeches, then?”

Anna giggles and nuzzles her cheek. “Definitely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to say hi!


End file.
